Bouillabaisse
by neomina
Summary: Lo que puede dar de sí un poco de tiempo libre después de una misión... Camus & Milo. Yaoi.


-¡Maldita bestia saltimbanqui! –exclamó Milo, mientras veía como ese ser saltaba por encima de sus cabezas para aterrizar sobre una de las caídas columnas.

-¡Ten cuidado! -le gritó Camus, colocándose a su lado-. ¿Pero qué diantre es esa cosa? –interrogó curioso. Aquella criatura había aparecido de la nada, sorprendiéndolos a ambos y haciendo que mordieran el polvo de manera dolorosa; sobre todo para su orgullo.

Dos días antes, el Patriarca lo había citado en el Gran Salón para encomendarle, lo que se suponía era, una sencilla misión. Debía desplazarse a la región de Auvergne*, Francia; de ahí que pensara precisamente en él; para investigar unos extraños sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar. Había dejado a su libre elección el compañero que debía secundarlo y Milo había sido su única opción. Lo vio en cuanto puso un pie fuera. El griego lo esperaba, interesado por lo que hubiera acontecido allí dentro, a las puertas del Templo Principal. Tras una escueta explicación, y antes de que pudiera proponérselo, ya se había ofrecido voluntario.

Ahí estaban ahora los dos, en las ruinas de un templo romano* dedicado al dios Mercurio*, en la cima del Puy de Dôme*, enfrentándose a no sabían qué. A simple vista podría pasar por un ser humano. Pero esos ojos rojos no parecían de este mundo. El cabello corto y revuelto, del mismo color rubí que sus iris era, junto con éstos, lo único que se distinguía en su persona. El resto de su anatomía, alba como la nieve, aparecía cubierta por unos jirones de tela del mismo color, haciendo difícil distinguir entre piel y tejido.

-¿Qué más te da lo que sea? –Milo lo miró, preparándose para el ataque. –Sólo preocúpate de acabar con ella.

Camus asintió e imitó a su compañero, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse a qué se estaban enfrentando. Estaba casi seguro de que fuera lo que fuese tenía que guardar relación con el volcán. Ese hediondo olor a azufre que despedía sólo podía venir de allí dentro. Pero… ¿cómo? Ese era un volcán inactivo desde hacía miles de años. Clavó sus ojos en tan inquietante ser y se dispuso a atacar.

-¡Lánzalo ya! –escuchó que Milo le gritaba.

El escorpión aplicaba la restricción sobre su oponente y empezaba a desesperarse viendo la esfera de hielo que flotaba sobre la mano de Camus y que éste no se decidía a arrojar.

No lo pensó más y proyectó su Polvo de Diamantes sobre ese ente que, instantáneamente, desapareció.

Los dos Caballeros se miraron, incrédulos.

-¿Eso fue todo? –preguntó Milo con una media sonrisa y un tono fanfarrón-. ¡Ja! Vinimos, vimos y… le dimos una patada en el culo* –bromeó orgulloso.

Camus reprimió una sonrisa, pero se sentía receloso. No se fiaba en absoluto de lo que acababa de presenciar. Esa bestia los había lanzado a ambos a varios metros de distancia, haciendo que se estrellaran violentamente contra el suelo, con sólo un gesto de sus manos y ahora… la habían derrotado con un único golpe… No pudo seguir pensando.

Una inesperada descarga eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos haciéndolos caer de rodillas por el dolor. Esa pestilente criatura se encontraba a sus espaldas y de sus manos nacían los rayos de electricidad que laceraban sus cuerpos.

Tras una última e intensa sacudida que los envió contra una de las paredes del templo se vieron libres del ataque de ese ser. Camus miró a Milo. Estaba furibundo. Lo sabía herido en su orgullo y cuánto le dolía eso. Más que cualquier golpe. Temió que fuera a hacer cualquier cosa impulsiva y sin sentido así que, esta vez, fue él quien se adelantó.

Alcanzó a su atacante con un certero golpe de su Polvo de Diamantes y, entretanto se recuperaba del impacto, aprovechó para aprisionarlo con los Anillos de Hielo. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo cautivo. Mientras pensaba en cuál sería el siguiente paso que debía dar su ágil oponente dio un sensacional brinco liberándose, así, de su encierro.

Entonces Milo llevó a cabo la imprudencia que Camus temía. Saltó directamente hacia su rival cayendo los dos al suelo por el encontronazo. El de Acuario corrió hacia donde cayera su compañero. Esta vez fue el escorpión el primero en recuperarse y, sin más preámbulos, utilizó su Aguja Escarlata contra esa cosa que ya se disponía a atacarlos de nuevo. En esta ocasión no desapareció. Cayó, retorciéndose por el dolor. Clavó en ellos sus ojos rojos, incandescentes, como el magma del volcán y se levantó, agresiva. No tuvo tiempo, unas picaduras más de la Aguja Escarlata y se quedó inmóvil, sobre el terreno.

-¿Crees que esté muerto? –preguntó Camus mirando al escorpión, que aún trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, tras el esfuerzo realizado.

-Al menos eso espero –respondió-. Oye, ¿qué pretendes hacer? –inquirió, preocupado, al ver que Camus se acercaba a la molesta criatura y lo agarró por un brazo para detener su avance.

Camus lo miró.

-Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que está muerto –respondió con naturalidad.

-Vale, pero no te acerques a esa cosa –le advirtió.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos, entonces? –cuestionó con sorna.

Milo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Vale. Yo lo haré –dijo. Y se aproximó a la bestia caída.

Camus lo miró, ofendido, y caminó tras él. Ambos se miraron. Sí parecía muerto. Milo le dio un puntapié con la bota de su dorada armadura. Nada.

-Muerto –certificó-. Pero podrías encerrarlo en un Sarcófago de Cristal y así nos aseguramos de que no vuelve a dar guerra -sugirió.

Camus asintió e hizo lo que su compañero había propuesto. Una vez tuvieron a ese ser encerrado en el hielo el de Acuario le preguntó al escorpión:

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ésto?

-Tirarlo al volcán –contestó, como si fuera la única respuesta posible.

-No me parece adecuado –rebatió Camus, negando-. Estoy convencido de que esa cosa ha salido precisamente de ahí. Devolverla a él podría ser peligroso.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres que hagamos?- le preguntó, ya algo molesto con el tema-. ¿Lo quieres para decorar la entrada de tu templo? –insinuó burlón.

El acuariano arrugó la nariz en un burlesco gesto y negó con la cabeza.

- El caso es que no podemos dejarlo aquí, a la vista –explicó. Este es un lugar turístico. Tenemos que deshacernos de él.

Miró a su alrededor y una idea llegó a su sesera. Le hizo un gesto a Milo, señalando el altar del templo en el que se encontraban. Se acercaron al mismo y tal como Camus pensara bajo el ara había una entrada secreta que conducía a unas catacumbas. Allí se quedaría, al menos de momento. De vuelta al Santuario informarían al Patriarca y él decidiría. Todavía tenían que averiguar de dónde había salido esa cosa y por qué. Pero eso ya no era asunto suyo. Otros se ocuparían.

–—――—–

De vuelta en la habitación del hotel, Camus dejó en el suelo la caja de su armadura y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Milo, por su parte, se desplomó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

Cuando el de Acuario salió del baño encontró al griego totalmente desparramado en el diván, tal cual lo había dejado minutos atrás.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, extrañado.

-Sí –fue la escueta respuesta del escorpión. Inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a su compañero-. ¿Y tú? –se interesó, mientras enredaba entre sus dedos un húmedo mechón del cabello aguamarina de Camus.

-Mucho mejor ahora… –contestó con una sonrisa-… después de una buena ducha.

-No lo dudo –estuvo de acuerdo el griego-. ¿Sabes? Eres un mal amigo –le reprochó-. Esa es una bañera grande… y podíamos habernos quedado muy a gusto los dos… –le informó en un susurro.

-Estoy seguro –reconoció-. Y que sepas que la puerta estaba abierta –confesó en su oído-. Fuiste tú el que decidió quedarse aquí con… Madame Delvaux -concluyó Camus echando un vistazo a lo que Milo miraba en la tele.

-¿Celoso? –bromeó-. Esa madame… suena muy sensual…

-¡Milo! –Camus lo miró divertido-. Pongo en tu conocimiento que estás viendo a una abuelita explicar sus problemas de incontinencia –aclaró, conteniendo la risa.

-¡Wow! –se sorprendió el griego, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Bueno, tal vez, debería escucharla…, porque yo, a veces…, tampoco puedo contenerme –comentó con lascivia, y atrajo el rostro de su compañero para deleitarse con el sabor de esos labios que ya necesitaba probar.

Dejándose llevar por el calor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo deslizó sus brazos por la desnuda espalda de Camus hasta que topó con sus vaqueros. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de esos pantalones y sobó impúdicamente el trasero del acuariano al tiempo que hacía chocar sus caderas.

Camus tuvo que esforzarse para recordarse a sí mismo que esa noche tenía otros planes. Con suavidad se deshizo del abrazo del griego y besuqueando su oreja le susurró:

-Deberías ducharte… No hueles muy bien, que digamos.

-Pues tú sí –respondió sin sentirse ofendido-, y me encantas –confesó, intentando prenderse nuevamente de los labios del francés.

El galo rozó sus labios, lo hizo girarse y le dio un ligero empujoncito hacia el baño. Milo emprendió el camino hacia el mismo, resignado. Mientras desaparecía en el interior le gritó a su compañero:

-¿No vas a frotarme la espalda?

-No –rotundo-. Y apúrate –demandó-. La noche es joven y tenemos cosas que hacer.

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en la cara del escorpión.

Al rato hizo acto de presencia con tan sólo una toalla enrollada en su cadera. Vio a Camus sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. ¿De dónde demonios lo había sacado? Completamente vestido. ¿Vestido? Lo que tenía delante no se parecía en absoluto a ninguna de las escenitas que había imaginado mientras dejaba que el agua caliente relajara su magullada anatomía.

-¿Por qué te has vestido? –preguntó extrañado.

Camus levantó la vista del libro y la posó sobre el recién llegado.

-Pues porque vamos a ir a cenar –explicó- y dudo mucho que nos dejen entrar desnudos en algún restaurante –acercándose a Milo y procurando mostrarse impasible. Esa diminuta toalla no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-¿Cenar? –protestó-. Pero yo no tengo… -los labios de Camus frenaron su queja.

-Sí, cenar –repitió-. La gente lo hace a diario y esta noche tú y yo disfrutaremos de una pequeña muestra de lo que la cocina francesa puede ofrecer –le comunicó mientras delineaba con sus dedos la forma de sus abdominales.

-Lo único francés que yo quiero disfrutar –aclaró- eres tú. Sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna al notar la mano de Camus recorrer el borde del paño que lo tapaba.

El de Acuario dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz y, tras sorprenderlo con un inesperado cachete en sus posaderas, le dijo:

-Vístete. Te espero abajo.

Acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y cerró tras de sí dejando en el medio de la habitación a un estupefacto Milo.

-Que me vista, dice –murmuró-. Eso llevará un rato –comentó irónico, notando la excitación bajo la toalla-. ¡Maldito francés sibarita!- estalló.

Bajó por las escaleras felicitándose por haber salido de esa habitación. Sí que se lo había puesto difícil.

Cuando llegó al recibidor del hotel comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, deseando que Milo no tardase mucho, porque si tenía que ir a buscarlo sabía que ya no saldrían. Giró sobre sus talones y allí estaba, a dos pasos, con expresión contrariada.

-Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías –dijo, algo inseguro.

-Pues ya estoy aquí –respondió secamente-. Podemos irnos.

Tras caminar un par de calles, sin apenas dirigirse la palabra, habían llegado a un coqueto restaurante. Estaban uno frente al otro, concentrados en lo que había en sus respectivos platos. No habían vuelto a hablarse desde que decidieron qué comerían. Era evidente que la noche no estaba siendo, para nada, lo que habían imaginado.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? –preguntó Milo. Llevaba varios minutos jugueteando con su comida. Llenaba la cuchara y poco a poco dejaba caer nuevamente el contenido en el plato-. Bulla… ¿qué?

-Bouillabaisse* -pronunció, Camus-. Es sopa de pescado.

-Lo que tú digas –aceptó con sorna-. Pero a mí me parece un plato de agua sucia con cosas flotando dentro –expuso, arrugando la nariz, con asco-. No me gusta –se quejó.

Camus lo miró iracundo. Se estaba comportando como un mocoso consentido.

-Pues no la saborees –le aconsejó bastante molesto-. Sólo métetela en la boca y traga –ordenó entre dientes-. Eso puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? –concluyó mordaz.

Glup. Milo tragó. Sí que debía estar enfadado. Ese tipo de comentarios no solía salir de su boca. Además no le gustaba nada como lo había mirado. A lo mejor se había pasado con su actitud de resentido. Estaba claro que la cena no la disfrutaría y empezaba a temerse que también se había quedado sin postre.

De regreso al hotel ni se hablaron ni se miraron. Camus caminaba a paso ligero, muy ofendido, unos metros por delante de Milo, que lo seguía cabizbajo pensado cómo arreglar la situación.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta de la habitación Milo se apresuró a detener a Camus. Lo abrazó por la espalda, impidiendo su avance, y besó su cuello.

-Lo siento –dijo-. Yo sólo quería estar contigo.

-Ya, ¿y eso sólo significa uno encima del otro? –cuestionó con ironía. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al escorpión. Se veía dolido-. Perdona –ahora se disculpó él-. Yo también quería estar contigo. Es sólo que pensé que podríamos pasar un rato juntos… sin perder la verticalidad…, hacer lo mismo que cualquier persona –explicó-. La vida en el Santuario no ofrece muchas oportunidades para eso. Mañana regresamos y todo volverá a ser rutina –murmuró, algo abatido, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Milo.

El griego inclinó su cabeza y puso su mano sobre la del otro para disfrutar al máximo de ese exquisito roce.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó esperanzado.

-No estaba enfadado contigo –contestó.

-¡Anda que no! –exclamó, incrédulo-. Camus… -llamó. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y alzó las cejas, en un gesto pícaro, para recordarle- … has sido grosero.

-Es que eres un idiota y me sacas de quicio –le explicó, sonriendo, a un Milo que lo miraba como si lo hubiese descubierto en una vergonzosa falta-. Simplemente me molestó que las cosas no salieran como las había pensado –reconoció.

-Sé a lo que te refieres –lo comprendía muy bien-. Pero prometo compensarte. Algo se me ocurrirá.

Camus lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Dudas de mi palabra? –se ofendió.

-No –se burló-. Dudo de tu capacidad.

-¡Capullo! –lo insultó e, inmediatamente, apresó su cara para reclamarle el beso que consideraba le estaba debiendo.

Llevó una mano detrás de la nuca del francés y enterró los dedos en su cabello. Se permitió recorrer su boca; acariciando sus dientes, su paladar, su lengua…; con parsimonia, jugueteando en su interior y consintiendo al otro disfrutar de la suya. Se retiró lentamente; primero la lengua, luego los labios; unos centímetros nada más, y abrió los ojos para mirarlo y poder leer el deseo en su zafirina mirada. Allí estaba. Camus acercó su boca a ésa que acababa de abandonarlo. No quería que se terminara. Milo sonrió. De nuevo juntó sus labios. Atrapó entre los suyos el superior de Camus. Se entretuvo succionándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente mientras el galo jugaba con el suyo inferior y perdía las manos bajo su camisa. Se retiró de su boca y descendió por el cuello, deleitándose con la tibia suavidad de su piel. Sintió como se agitaba su respiración, así como la propia. Desanduvo el camino recorrido por sus labios y volvió a su boca. Besó sus comisuras y rozó los labios con la punta de la lengua. Volvió a separarse para mirarlo. Lo vio abrir los ojos y sonreírle. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Las manos de Camus resbalaron por su pecho hasta la cintura de su pantalón, donde comenzaron a juguetear con el botón, y sin dejar de mirarlo le preguntó, susurrando:

-Ya que me has arruinado la cena…, me ofrecerás un buen postre, ¿no? –alzando una de sus particulares cejas.

Sus dedos desbarataron el vano intento de esa prenda por guardar el cuerpo del griego al tiempo que éste se deshacía de la camisa. Besó su mejilla y se dio media vuelta con intención de terminar en la cama lo que habían empezado en medio del cuarto, pero Milo lo frenó, sujetándolo por detrás, frente al sofá.

-No parece muy cómodo –arguyó.

-No lo es –confirmó, dibujando una sonrisa sobre la nuca de Camus. Había apartado su cabello a un lado y se entretenía repartiendo pequeños besos por toda su extensión-. Pero no importa demasiado –aseguró.

Camus arrugó el entrecejo pero no hizo más preguntas. Se dejó arrastrar por la ola de placer que las caricias y besos del griego por su cuerpo le provocaba. No supo cuándo había desabrochado su camisa pero la sintió deslizarse por sus brazos, hasta el suelo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el hombro del que lo abrazaba, dejando su cuello a merced de los labios del escorpión, quien no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad para disfrutar de tan apetitoso presente.

Apoyó delicadamente sus labios y recorrió su longitud desde la unión con el hombro hasta la boca y de nuevo a la inversa, obsequiándolo con juguetones mordisquitos y leves succiones, que se fueron tornando más y más vehementes según avanzaba. Sus manos, que en este tiempo se habían recreado acariciando, sin decoro, el esculpido torso del acuariano, se ocupaban ahora del cierre de su pantalón. Cuando se supo vencedor abrazó su cintura e inició el descenso por su cuerpo. Dejó un beso en su hombro y, con más como ése, cubrió el trayecto que lo separaba del otro. Mimó su espalda con sus labios, despacio, sin prisa, dejando su respiración estrellarse contra la piel del francés y a sus manos perfilar con mesura sus costados. Disfrutando cada estremecimiento que conseguía provocarle.

Camus simplemente se dejó hacer. ¿Cómo resistirse? Esos labios por su espalda, esas manos deslizándose por su ser y el cálido aliento de ése que ama entibiando su piel. ¿Quién podría? ¿Quién querría? Dejó que placenteros suspiros escaparan de entre sus labios mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que Milo le provocaba.

El heleno había llegado al final de su espalda, donde depositó un sonoro beso que cosquilleó en la piel del francés, haciéndolo soltar una risita. Milo sonrió para sí. Observaba con descaro el bien formado trasero que tenía delante. Meditaba su próximo paso. Más de una idea bailaba en su cabeza. Tanteó su firmeza; magreando esos prietos glúteos; y se dejó vencer por la tentación de morderlo, provocando un respingo en su dueño. Las manos griegas deslizaron por las torneadas piernas francesas la ligera prenda que aún se ocupaba de guardar la desnudez del guardián de Acuario; haciendo que sus aún comedidos suspiros pasaran a otro nivel; para deleite de un muy complacido escorpión. Volvió sobre sus pasos. Besó el dorso de los muslos entretanto sus manos acariciaban las largas piernas. Siguió subiendo y dejó un beso en la cadera, la cintura y esa parte de su espalda que conseguía se arqueara con sólo rozarla. Dejó a su lengua probar el sabor de la blanca dermis francesa, ascendiendo por su columna vertebral hasta la nuca. Cuando estuvo a su altura buscó sus labios que lo acogieron gustosos. Las juguetonas manos de Milo se dedicaban ahora a inflamar los ánimos del galo con suaves caricias alrededor de su ombligo, por momentos bajando un poco más o subiendo hasta el pecho, siguiendo lentamente sus formas; ahogando sus gemidos en el beso que le daba. Acarició los brazos de Camus, que buscaban aferrarse a su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta las manos y los guió hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde los largos dedos del francés se perdieron en los suaves cabellos del escorpión.

El de Acuario apoyaba su pie derecho en el borde del sofá y recargaba su peso en el amplio pecho del octavo guardián. Contuvo un quejidito cuando sintió los dedos de Milo perderse en su interior.

-¿Qué… pretendes? –preguntó entre jadeos.

-¿No decías… que querías… hacer… algo… sin perder… la verticalidad? –le recordó, mientras repartía besos por su cuello.

Camus sonrió. _Touché*_.

Deleitosos gemidos salieron de su boca al notar la mano del griego palpando sus testículos, calibrando la excitación de su miembro. Se dejó cautivar por las sensaciones y cuando Milo estuvo dentro de él se abandonó al placer que le otorgaba. Desenterró sus manos de la cabellera del escorpión para buscar más de su cuerpo. Se aferró al duro trasero de ése que lo hacía gritar de placer.

Sintió los dedos de Camus hincarse en sus posaderas mientras continuaba moviéndose en su interior. Había imitado su postura buscando una mejor forma de acceder a él y se movía, cadenciosamente, recreándose en los escandalosos gemidos que le arrancaba a su amante. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura lo atraía hacia sí anulando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos y percibiéndolo como parte de su ser. La excitación hizo presa de él y mientras continuaba masturbándolo fue haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos; entrando y saliendo una y otra vez; haciéndole saber, entre suspiros entrecortados, cuánto lo deseaba. Sabía de los miedos del acuariano; su temor a que no pudieran trascender la atracción física. En sí no albergaba duda alguna. Lo había amado desde el momento en que lo vio. Durante años fueron los mejores amigos, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaban juntos. La pasión a la que ahora se entregaban era, para él, la culminación de todo el amor que por años cultivaron. Quería que lo supiera, y así se lo hacía saber, cada vez; venerando su cuerpo y profesándole su devoción.

Camus se movía, buscándolo, queriendo percibir más de él. Podía notar el palpitar del corazón griego en su espalda, a punto de salirse. Experimentaba una miríada de sensaciones. Siempre era así, pero seguía sorprendiéndole todo lo que podía llegar a sentir con ese hombre. El sinfín de emociones que se adueñaban de su persona cuando se entregaba a Milo. En cuerpo y alma. Porque sólo podía ser así, con él.

Ejecutaron la coreografía que tantas veces habían ensayado y, cuando el deseo hizo incontenible la pasión, permitieron a sus cuerpos tomar el control dejando de lado toda razón.

Ya no creía poder controlarse, sus gemidos hicieron coro a los del francés, quien, desbordado por el frenesí que los dominaba sólo alcanzaba a repetir el nombre del guardián de Escorpio a diferente volumen e intensidad y negar vehementemente con la cabeza. El goce que le proporcionaba ese miembro deslizándose en su interior era tal que creyó no poder soportarlo. Milo escuchó su grito de placer cuando se vació en su mano y sonrió complacido mientras apuraba sus fuerzas al máximo para terminar, satisfactoriamente agotado, dentro de Camus.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, abrazados, escuchando sus respiraciones. Cuando volvió a ser dueño de sí, Camus se giró para enfrentar al escorpión:

-Sí que has pensado rápido –admitió sonriendo-. Pero sabes que no era ésto a lo que me refería –le reclamó.

Milo sonrió y lo besó.

-¡Qué difícil es tenerte contento…! –suspiró al tiempo que negaba. Lo besó de nuevo, fugazmente, y lo empujó sobre el sofá-. Aún no hemos acabado –comentó lascivo.

-¡Aah! –un leve quejidito salió de su boca.

Un sorprendido escorpión arqueó sus cejas intrigado y exclamó:

-¡Vaya! ¿Has empezado sin mí?

-¡Imbécil! –le llamó, intentando no reírse-. Me he hecho daño. Hay… algo aquí debajo… -notó como Milo se sentaba sobre él mientras extraía algo de entre los cojines del sofá-. Esto… no debería estar aquí –dijo mientras ponía delante de la cara del griego lo que había encontrado bajo su espalda. El casco de la Armadura de Escorpión.

-No –reconoció el legítimo dueño del mismo. Lo tomó de las manos del galo y lo depósito en el suelo.

-¿Piensas dejarlo ahí? –cuestionó el acuariano.

-No va a ir a ningún sitio –respondió con obviedad.

-¿Es ese el respeto que le tienes a tu armadura? –continuó con retintín.

-¡AH! ¡Venga Camus! –protestó exasperado-. No pretenderás ahora que me ponga a recog…

El de Acuario tiró de sus brazos haciéndolo caer sobre él y así poder besarlo, y callarlo. Cuando dieron por finalizado ese beso Milo se separó un poco del francés y le amenazó:

-¿Sabes? Si no te quisiera tanto… te daría una paliza. ¡Me irritas!

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo… -apuntó Camus, sonriendo.

-¿Insinúas… que yo soy el irritante? –cuestionó inocentemente; mientras, de un modo no tan ingenuo, friccionaba con sus nalgas el miembro del francés.

Camus lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sonreía y asentía, con la única intención de exasperar al escorpión. Y no le costó demasiado lograrlo.

-¡Vamos! ¡No me jod…

Lo interrumpió con un nuevo beso.

-Creí… que eso era lo que querías –afirmó más que preguntó, mirándose en las turquesas del heleno y sonriéndole con picardía.

-Precisamente… -confirmó en voz baja. Una sonrisa se le pintó en el rostro-. Y ya van dos –pensó-. De seguro ha debido ser el vino. No sabe beber.

Se acercó a su boca y se acopló, de nuevo, a sus labios.

En un rápido movimiento Camus lo hizo girar dejando ahora al griego bajo su cuerpo. Se separó un poco de él para contemplarlo; para admirar su escultural anatomía.

El imponente Caballero de Escorpión respiraba profundamente, anhelante. Esa era la imagen que había esperado ver durante toda la tarde; los hermosos ojos del guardián de acuario oscurecidos de deseo, por él. Sabedor de lo que seguiría, cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando vio al francés acercarse y sintió sus manos palpando los músculos de su pecho.

Camus se inclinó para besar su frente, luego su nariz y después dejar unos suaves besitos sobre los malvados párpados que guardaban las más hermosas turquesas que pudieran existir; dando comienzo así a ese personal ritual que practicaba cada vez que se disponía a hacerlo suyo, a demostrarle su amor incondicional. Un rito con en el que rendía pleitesía al hombre que amaba. Continuó besando sus mejillas, paseándose por el cuello y llegando al lóbulo de la oreja, que acarició con sus labios y su lengua consiguiendo arrancar placenteros suspiros de la boca de Milo. Descendió hasta el pecho, apreciando sus curvas, y se paró en los pezones, chupándolos y lamiéndolos con dulzura. Siguió mimándolos con sus manos mientras deslizaba sus labios por los costados, el vientre y el ombligo, donde se obligó a parar y prodigarle especiales atenciones. Humedeció sus labios y repartió besos a su alrededor. Mordisqueó con delicadeza y su lengua exploró con dedicación y entrega. Era consciente de la presión de las caderas de Milo contra su cuerpo, pero decidió ignorarlas y se dirigió a su boca. Besuqueó su contorno, rehuyendo los labios del griego que buscaban, desesperados, prenderse de los suyos, hasta que una queja por parte del escorpión lo hizo apiadarse y besarlo fruición. El poco disimulado anhelo de Milo por algo más lo obligó a separase de él riendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin más.

- Vamos, Camus… -suplicó-. Yo me comí la bulla…cosa esa… –le recordó.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que compensarte por eso? –preguntó entre risas.

-Pueeees… yo diría que sí –afirmó.

Sonriendo, dejó un ligero beso en sus labios y retomó su labor, rehaciendo el ya conocido camino sobre el cincelado cuerpo del escorpión, que lo apremiaba empujándolo por los hombros. Se entretuvo dándole besitos por la tripa y cuando estuvo frente a esa desafiante erección comenzó a acariciarla con la mano y a lamerla con la punta de la lengua, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba al tiempo que sus dedos, juguetones, visitaban la cara interna de los muslos, deleitándose con el roce sutil de esa morena piel. El cuerpo de Milo se lo pedía a gritos y no se demoró más. Se la introdujo en la boca y comenzó, lento, para poco a poco, ir aumentando el ritmo y las sensaciones del escorpión, que se volvía loco con ese contacto.

Milo se sentía cautivo de un delicioso ardor. Le pasaba cada vez que estaba con él. Porque sí, el Caballero de los Hielos era cálido y lo arropaba con su calidez. La sensación aumentaba. Camus abandonó su pene y se dedicó con afán a sus testículos, chupándolos con mimo; introduciéndoselos y sacándoselos de la boca, aumentando su goce al extremo.

Los aullidos del escorpión, en reconocimiento a su labor, eran un incentivo para continuar complaciéndolo. Permitió a su lengua explorar un poco más allá y retomó su labor sobre el hinchado miembro del griego, succionando cada vez que se lo quitaba de la boca, abocándolo a un escandaloso orgasmo que lo dejó exhausto sobre el incómodo sofá. Lo miró complacido y se tendió sobre él.

Sintió el peso de Camus sobre su cuerpo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tendría que encontrar un sitio donde poder conseguir esa dichosa sopa. Se haría adicto a ella si era necesario. ¡Bendita bouillabaisse! Ese nombre no se le olvidaría jamás. Dejó un beso en la cabeza de Camus, que reposaba sobre su pecho, y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos. El acuariano se incorporó para mirarlo cuando sintió ese toque. Milo sonrió. Tenía el cabello enmarañado. Él se lo había revuelto mientras se encontraba entre sus piernas, asiéndolo con desesperación. Lo peinó con sus dedos y le sonrió al decirle:

-Lo siento.

Camus le devolvió la sonrisa y acercándose a sus labios le respondió:

-Eso de tirar del pelo… ¿no era cosa de niñas? –y juntó sus bocas en un beso, ahogando la réplica del escorpión. Se separó de sus labios y le susurró al oído-. Yo… aún te necesito…

Milo no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y asintió.

Camus se incorporó y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas del otro, sin dejar de mirarlo. Acarició la piel que se encontraba al alcance de sus manos, deslizando los dedos, pausada y suavemente, por el pecho, el abdomen, los muslos. Escuchó como la respiración de Milo comenzaba a descontrolarse. Lo hizo doblar las piernas y sujetándolo por los tobillos lo guió para que le apoyara los pies en el pecho. Chupeteó los dedos de esas extremidades y deslizó una de sus manos hasta ese lugar que pretendía conquistar, contando con el absoluto beneplácito de la espléndida criatura tendida frente a él. Se sentía apremiado por la propia necesidad, y sabía que Milo lo esperaba ansioso; podía leerlo en la expresión de su bello rostro. Levantó un poco sus caderas y entró en él. Despacio. Suavemente. Se inclinó hacia delante, comprimiéndole los muslos contra el pecho. Llevó una de sus manos a la rodilla y la otra al tobillo del griego y comenzó a mecerse con mesura. De su boca comenzaron a escaparse reveladores gemidos que competían en volumen con los del escorpión. Continuó moviéndose sosegadamente pero con brío, queriendo llegar profundo en él. No habían dejado de mirarse, deleitándose en la contemplación de las expresiones que el sublime encuentro de sus cuerpos dibujaba en sus rostros.

Milo no cabía en sí de gozo. Sus manos se aferraban a los muslos de Camus, intentando tenerlo más aún. Su propio miembro, aprisionado por sus piernas contra su cuerpo estaba despierto de nuevo y, animado por el roce al que lo sometía el empuje del francés, había comenzado a transmitirle unas muy vivas y placenteras sensaciones. Cerró los ojos y gritó con ganas cuando el miembro en su interior atinó en ese punto que lo hacía delirar de placer. Permaneció así, sintiendo como el balanceo del galo se hacía más apresurado y permitiéndose disfrutar al máximo de esa íntima caricia. Porque sólo había una cosa comparable a la sensación de poseerlo, y ésa era, la de ser poseído por él. Quizás Shaka fuera el Caballero más cercano a los dioses pero, en esos momentos, él era el que estaba más cerca del cielo.

Camus aumentó la cadencia de su bamboleo. Escuchaba su nombre escaparse de los labios del escorpión, entre suspiros. Se sentía próximo al clímax y los espasmos que percibía en el cuerpo de Milo le indicaban que estaba en su misma situación. Su creencia se certificó cuando escuchó el ronco gemido del griego. Se hundió en él unas cuantas veces más hasta que su propio cuerpo, desbordándose de satisfacción, lo obligó a gritar el nombre de ese que lo había acogido en su ser. Salió de él, con cuidado y se sentó sobre sus propios pies.

Milo separó las plantas de sus pies del pecho de Camus y extendió las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo del acuariano que permanecía sentado frente a él, mirándolo extasiado. Se levantó y se acercó a él. Apartó unos mechones de cabello que se le habían quedado pegados a la cara con el sudor y acarició su mejilla. Buscó sus labios y le regaló un beso que quería expresar todo el amor que sentía. Se separó de su boca y apoyó su frente en la del otro. Oyó a Camus susurrarle un "te quiero" y, apartándose, un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos, le contestó muy sonriente:

-Ya lo sé –y se regocijó con la sonrisa que el acuariano le devolvió. Acto seguido lo tomó de la mano y se levantó-. Vamos… -le dijo, indicando con su cabeza en dirección al dormitorio- …no pienso dormir en este sofá.

-Parece que al final si importaba… -le recordó sonriendo, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-Mis riñones te dan la razón –admitió sobándose la zona.

Camus tiró de él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Si te portas bien… -impuso la condición- …prometo intentar arreglarlo –ofreció, masajeando la zona lumbar del escorpión-. Puedo… frotarte la espalda –le recordó lo que, horas antes, él mismo le había pedido.

-Haré… lo que pueda… -prometió con un guiño, y volvió a tirar de su brazo.

Desaparecieron en el interior del cuarto, dejando atrás, como mudos testigos de su amor, sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo junto al brillante yelmo del escorpión.

FIN

**ACLARACIONES**

-**Auvergne**: región del centro de Francia (zona del Macizo Central). Su capital es Clermont-Ferrand.

-**Templo romano**: en realidad es un templo galo-romano dedicado al dios Mercurio, situado en el cráter del Puy de Dôme, cuyas ruinas fueron descubiertas en 1873. No conozco el lugar; lo escrito acerca de columnas caídas, altares y catacumbas no tiene por qué corresponderse con la realidad, es cosa de mi imaginación.

-**Mercurio**: dios del comercio. Análogo del griego Hermes.

-**Puy de Dôme**: es uno de los volcanes más jóvenes de la Chaîne des Puys; en el Macizo Central francés. La erupción más reciente tuvo lugar en el año 5760 a. C.

-**Vinimos, vimos y… le dimos una patada en el culo**: "versión actualizada" del _**Veni, vidi, vici**_ (Llegué, vi, vencí), atribuido a Julio César tras la batalla de Zela. La frase la dice el doctor Peter Venkman en los _**Cazafantasmas**_. Por si a alguien se le ha encendido la bombilla, sí. El penoso intento de lucha del inicio de la historia me lo "inspiró" también esa película.

-**Bouillabaisse**: receta provenzal de sopa de pescado. Empezó siendo un plato modesto de los pescadores del sur de Francia (Marsella) pero ahora se ha convertido en todo un símbolo culinario. No es típica de la región en la que transcurre la historia pero no se me ocurrió ningún comentario acerca de la _**potée auvergnate**_, que sí lo es. ¡Mil disculpas! Mi opinión no se corresponde con la expresada por Milo en este relato.


End file.
